


Dressmaker

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: It is Halloween (2018) [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: You need a new outfit for halloween, a master needs to look her best when she handing asses of the servants to them.





	Dressmaker

Halloween is coming up soon, so you are not surprised to see Elizabeth up and about, scheming for her event.

You are slightly surprised however, to walk into Vlad’s room and see him repairing Elizabeth's Halloween outfit from last year. And he is doing quite diligently, like he is enjoying himself. 

You lean back against the now closed door and observe the vampire for a moment. You really don’t want to give the man a heart attack and who knows what he will say or do. Then again, if Elizabeth manages to convince the man to actually repair and maybe even make the whole goddamn outfit for her, Vlad must really enjoy it.

Your lips quirk into a smile, this the first time you actually thought of the berserker as cute. 

You move from the door towards the man, Vlad senses your presence and is about to kindly request to leave, he is busy after all. But you beat him to punch.

“That looks really nice! Hey could you make one for me too? I don’t trust Da Vinci as far as I can throw her.”

Vlad looks at you. Honestly, you could throw Da Vinci quite far if you so wished, you are monstrously strong. Vlad sighs, you look genuinely interested and you don’t seem out to tease him for his secret hobby.

“Anything for you master”

You blink in surprise, you thought he would flat out refuse your request. You smile before telling your idea.

And so when halloween rolls around the corner you are feeling like a goddamn queen in your outfit. You easily find Mash and you are about to drag her out on Elizabeth's new and probably long winded adventure for Halloween.

“S-senpai! What your wearing! That isn’t a mystic code?” Mash is stunned for a couple of reasons. For one you are up and about in the early hours of the morning and second you look really cute. But she digresses, you can’t be wearing a non magical outfit to a Rayshift.

You roll your eyes and as you quickly skip down the halls, the outfit turned out amazing and before you head out to probably teach some of your servants a lesson or two you make sure to find Vlad to say thank you.

The poor berserker didn’t even see it coming as you surprised him by embracing in one of the hallways. Since you were practically running to find the man, you used quite a bit of force as you practically jumped on the man. 

“Master!” Vlad almost sounds like he trying to scold you but never the less embraces you as well, even if it motion is more to stabilize you than genuinely returning your affection. Stepping away from the older man and grin as you twirl, as if to show of his own creation.

“Thank you so much Vlad! When I get back let’s eat some candy together!” You say with a wink and without stumbling over your own two legs you gracefully rush to Rayshift room.

“You know that she means anything, BUT anything candy right?” Astoflo comments and Vlad turns around annoyed. How do people keep sneaking up on him? Isn’t he supposed to be a goddamn vampire to begin with?

**Author's Note:**

> For general shit posting about Fate/Grand Order, my main blog is [ Mayhem in Chaldea ](https://mayhem-in-chaldea.tumblr.com/)  
> And for FGO specific fics [ Fate/Grand Disorder ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
